


Buzzy Bee

by SailorChibi



Series: Miraculous Hive [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU after Chameleon, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Bee Chloé Bourgeois, Bee Miraculous, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Chloé Bourgeois and Adrien Agreste act like siblings, Chloé Bourgeois meet Master Fu, Gen, Hugging, Master Fu is not perfect, Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, Miraculous Side Effects, Post-Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, Protective Chloé Bourgeois, and jumps to conclusions, bees and turtles don't get along, depending on who you ask of course, he makes mistakes sometimes too, mentions of a different Fox miraculous holder, overprotective Chloé Bourgeois, post-identity reveal, protect marinette dupain-cheng, she does not deserve the treatment she gets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: Following Alya's akumatization, Chloé meets Master Fu.Turns out, Bees and Turtles don't get along.





	Buzzy Bee

**Author's Note:**

> Normally, everyone seems to headcanon that Waayz and Trixx don't get along. I'm mixing it up.

Chloé is sitting on her bed in her underwear when Chat swings in through her open balcony doors. She doesn't look up, lips pursed in concentration as she very carefully paints Sunshine Triple Kiss Gold polish onto her left pinkie toe. Chat pads over, his boots surprisingly quiet against the hardwood floors, but he knows better than to sit down before she's finished. Giving yourself a pedicure is hard enough without having someone jostling your bed.

"Did you get new underwear?" he asks after a moment.

"Yup," Chloé says, absently adjusting her bra strap when she leans back. Both bra and panties are black with yellow lace and patterned with tiny bees. 

Chat smiles. "It's pretty cute."

"Thanks. What do you want?"

He plasters on a pout. "What makes you think I want something?"

"You just complimented my underwear," Chloé says dryly, admiring how her toes look. All she needs to do is add the black stripes. 

"I need you to come with me."

"Come where?"

"There's a Guardian," Chat says carefully, and Chloé looks up at him. "He watches over the miraculous and makes sure that they're safe. He's the one who chose Marinette and me to be Ladybug and Chat Noir. He's the one who kept your miraculous, and that's where Ladybug used to go to retrieve it. I actually didn't know he existed until last year."

"And you want me to meet him?" Chloé asks. "That sounds like the lamest use of a gorgeous Saturday afternoon ever."

"This is important, Chlo. He can take your miraculous away if he thinks you're not right for it."

Chloé goes still, her eyes darting over to where Pollen is happily nuzzling the flowers growing on Chloé's balcony. "Seriously? He'd do that?"

"I hope not. I just know he wants you, me and Marinette to come to his place at 2pm."

It's just shy of 1:30pm now. Chloé's quiet for a moment before she gives a smile with too many teeth. "Why Adrikins, of course I'll join you. But we're not going anywhere until my toes are dry."

Chat frowns. "Chloé, this is important."

"Pedicures are important," she says, wiggling her toes at him. When it looks like he's going to keep arguing, Chloé goes in for the kill. "Hey, how many kisses do you think Marinette would give you if you showed up with red, black-spotted nails?"

"That's not - oh." Chat freezes, eyes going wide, and Chloé smirks at him.

"Detransform," she says, already moving to fetch her brightest red polish.

"Claws in," Chat says, watching her with bright eyes.

"Kid, you could at least _try_ to not be a total pushover," Plagg says as he appears.

"Shoo," Chloé says, waving her hand at Plagg. "Or I'll paint your claws red too."

Plagg meeps and scrambles away. Adrien moves closer and happily gives Chloé his right hand. She uncaps her Berry Berry Red polish and carefully begins to paint his nails. When his hand is done, he sets it on his lap, fingers spread, and gives her his left hand. Once the first coat has been applied, she abandons him in favor of adding the black stripes to her yellow toes. Then, while her toes dry, she adds black spots to Adrien's red nails. She gets the full five spots on his thumbs, index, middle and rings fingers, but has to settle for five very tiny spots on his pinkies.

"Okay," she says finally. "Let me get dressed and we'll go."

"I can't go yet! My hands need to dry!" Adrien says, sounding affronted, and totally misses the grin Chloé shoots at his head.

"You underestimate how long it takes me to get dressed," she tells him, walking into her closet. She eyes her copious amounts of clothing and finally decides on a new black sundress with a yellow cardigan and yellow sandals. She gets dressed, adds a touch of make-up, and returns to her bedroom to find that Chat is waiting for her.

"Ready?" he asks.

"I think so. Pollen, buzz on!"

Chat and Queen Bee leap off the balcony. Chat takes the lead, with Queen Bee on his heels. He seems wound unusually tight, not even making his usual jokes or puns as they go, and a small bubble of nervousness begins to rise within her. But she refuses to allow it to show. No one intimidates Chloé Bourgeois, and _no one_ threatens her hive. She doesn't care who this Guardian is, or what kind of control he has over the miraculous. If he tries to take Pollen, he's going to have to pry the Bee miraculous out of Chloé's cold dead hands. 

They land in a region of Paris that Queen Bee isn't overly familiar with. Chat detransforms, so she follows suit. Adrien walks out of the alley and leads her up to what appears to be a shop of some kind. Chloé's eyebrows climb up into hairline, but she follows him inside the shop. He bypasses the main area and walks straight into the back. There, they find Marinette kneeling at a table, with Tikki seated on Marinette's shoulder. Marinette's head is down as she stares fixedly at the table. The hair on the back of Chloé's neck prickles.

Adrien silently kneels beside Marinette, putting a hand over hers. Chloé knows that the situation is bad when Marinette doesn't even notice his nails. She moves to kneel on Marinette's other side, her shoulders squared. Pollen and Plagg both fly down to the table, and Tikki joins them. The three kwamis murmur amongst each other. The tension in the room is almost unbearable, and Chloé's resentment rises with every passing minute.

"Ah, you've arrived." An older man walks into the room, carrying a tray with four cups and a teapot. There's a green turtle kwami - Waayz, if Chloé remembers correctly - perched on his left shoulder. 

"Sorry we're later, Master Fu," says Adrien.

Master Fu just nods. "You must be Chloé Bourgeois," he says, his gaze landing on Chloé. It's piercing, but Chloé meets him stare for stare.

"I am," she says shortly.

"I would say it's good to meet you, but honestly we could have met under better circumstances," he says, kneeling across from them. 

Chloé narrows her eyes slightly, wondering what that's supposed to mean.

Master Fu pours them each a cup of tea, then sets the pot down. He folds his hands in his lap and sighs. "Marinette, I am very disappointed in you."

What.

Marinette cringes. "I know, Master Fu," she whispers shakily.

"I warned you about choosing the right miraculous holders. I told you to choose people who you could trust, and who would fight alongside you. What happened that you felt the need to choose a new Fox miraculous?"

"It was... personal," Marinette says, still staring at the table. "Something happened at school, and I just realized that I couldn't really trust Alya or Nino the way that I used to. I thought it best not to have them in battle with me if I couldn't trust them."

There's a low buzzing in the air. Chloé vaguely hears it but doesn't really pay attention to it. Her entire focus is narrowed to where Adrien's hand has tightened over Marinette's.

"Then why didn't you speak to this Alya and tell them that you were giving the Fox miraculous to someone else?" Master Fu asks. His voice is stern. "That was a massive oversight on your part, Marinette. I gave you the miraculous because I trusted you. I thought you understood how powerful they were, and how quickly people become attached." His eyes flick briefly to Chloé.

The buzzing gets a little louder.

"I - I didn't think about it," Marinette confesses. "I was excited to have Filou join us, that's all."

"And in the process, an akuma happened that nearly killed someone," Master Fu says gravely. "I know your cure can fix everything, but that doesn't take away the fact that it still happened."

"I know. I'm really sorry, Master Fu. I messed up," Marinette says tearfully.

"We both did," Adrien says, squeezing Marinette's hand tightly.

Marinette takes a breath and looks up with wet eyes. "Are you... are you going to take our miraculous away?"

Three things happen simultaneously.

Plagg and Tikki both yell, " _What_?!" at the top of their lungs.

Master Fu's eyes widen.

The buzzing sound gets _incredibly_ loud.

"What _is_ that?" Adrien asks, looking around.

Master Fu sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "This is why I don't like bees," he says to no one in particular.

"Chloé is a good bee," Pollen says, looking and sounding incredibly smug. "The best bee I've ever had, as a matter of fact." She takes flight from the table, flying up to puff her little chest up in Master Fu's face. "You won't be able to damage the hive with her around."

"Excuse me!" Waayz perks up furiously. "Master would never deliberately hurt anyone! But he can't just focus on the _hive_." Waayz spits the word out, leaning forward at Pollen. "He has to make the best decisions for everyone, not just miraculous holders."

Pollen scoffs. "Ridiculous!" she says. "The hive is the most important part! Without a strong hive, how can you expect miraculous holders to function? How can you expect them to uphold their duties? We already place so much on their shoulders!"

"You can't make decisions that affect other people for the sake of the hive!"

"The hell we can't!"

"What is happening right now?" Adrien asks in a dazed voice.

Tikki sighs. "Pollen and Waayz always end up bickering," she says regretfully. "The Bee is always more concerned with the strength and protection of the hive. It's her duty to keep the hive functioning smoothly, after all, so she almost always makes decisions based on what directly benefits the hive." She looks briefly up at Chloé, before turning to Marinette. "The Turtle, on the other hand, looks at the bigger picture first. They take in as many details as possible to make an informed decision. That's why the Guardian is so often a Turtle."

"Turtles suck," Chloé mutters.

"Chloé!" Marinette says.

Chloé folds her arms. "Well, they do! Pollen is right. How were we supposed to work as a team when none of us could trust Alya or Nino? How would that be helpful to anyone? Not to mention, that has the potential to create _even more_ problems within the team that could give Hawkmoth a chance to get his weaselly little fingers into one of us. We made the choice that benefits everyone! We found a new Fox that suits Trixx very well, and who works well with all of us, and who is willing to help protect Paris no matter what it takes. We found someone we can trust, someone who helps to support the team." She sneers at Waayz, who glowers back. Pollen, on the other hand, is beaming.

"No, Ladybug didn't tell Alya first. But you didn't even ask what happened! For your information, a bitch started attending school and spreading lies all over the place. She turned many of Marinette's friends against her, including Alya and Nino, and then _threatened_ Marinette." Chloé can feel herself getting madder with each word. The buzzing, which she now realizes is coming from her, intensifies as she adds, "And even though I got her to stay away from Marinette and Adrien, Alya hasn't apologized for any of the things she did! Tell me how that represents a good Fox!"

She turns a furious gaze on Master Fu. "Furthermore, that akuma was _not_ Marinette's fault! It was Hawkmoth's fault! He's the maniac who is sending butterflies out there to akumatize people. I’m the one who almost died, and I don’t blame Marinette one bit so you can’t either! And so help me, if you touch the Ladybug or Black Cat miraculous, _I'll sting you so hard you'll feel it for the rest of your miserable life_."

"Chloé!" Adrien exclaims, looking horrified.

Marinette drops her face into her hands and sits there shaking her head. "I knew we shouldn't have brought you here."

"Screw that. This is my hive and I won't stand by while someone causes disharmony," Chloé snarls. The jagged discordance in her chest is so strong it takes her breath away, and she actually feels a little like she can't breathe. But that doesn't mean she's not fully ready to go over the table at Master Fu if need be.

"Master Fu, I'm so -" Marinette begins.

"Please don't apologize, Marinette," Master Fu says, holding up a hand. There's a thoughtful look on his face. "I may have been too hasty to lay the blame on your shoulders. I should have asked you to explain why."

"No reason is enough. I should've talked to Alya first," Marinette says. "I'll never do that again, I swear."

"We all make mistakes," Adrien says.

Master Fu smiles slightly. "That we do. It has been a long time since I had a team. I forget how much trust it can require. I apologize for yelling at you. And you should know, I would never take your miraculous."

Both Marinette and Adrien relax at the same time.

"As for you, Mlle Bourgeois..." Master Fu turns to face Chloé. "It's been a long time since we've had a proper Bee. The role of the Bee within a hive requires a forceful personality. I can appreciate why Pollen thinks of you so highly."

Pollen preens and finally flies back to Chloé. "The _best_ bee."

Master Fu inclines his head and confesses, "When I was younger, I thought much the way that Waayz did. I couldn't appreciate the Bee and what they do for the hive. I was too focused on trying to make a decision that benefited the most people. As a result, some teams have fallen apart due to stress, burn-out or worse. The Bee is focused on protecting the hive, which is something that can go overlooked when facing an enemy such as Hawkmoth. We throw so much of ourselves at the enemy that we forget to keep anything back. I think your presence will only be beneficial to Ladybug and Chat Noir from now on. You may keep your miraculous."

"Thank you," Chloé says, stunned. 

"However, I will insist that Filou not be allowed to keep the Fox miraculous. It will have to remain here, and one of you will have to fetch it whenever it's required. If we can get the Butterfly or the Peacock miraculous back, then perhaps things could be different."

"Th-thank you, Master," Marinette stutters, eyes wide. 

"You are welcome, Marinette." Master Fu smiles sadly. "I'm sorry about your friends."

Adrien wraps an arm around Marinette's shoulders. "It's okay. We're making new friends," he says, pressing a quick kiss to Marinette's head, and that's enough to make Marinette smile a little.

"I'm glad to hear that. I would like to meet Filou at some point, when you have the chance to bring him here," Master Fu says. He checks his watch. "I'm afraid that I have an appointment shortly."

"We'll go," Marinette says, rising. Adrien gets up too.

Chloé is a little slower to rise, still feeling a little blindsided, and pauses when Master Fu clears his throat. Adrien and Marinette keep going, oblivious.

"I meant what I said about the Bee," he says, looking directly at her. "I have my concerns about Ladybug and Chat Noir and how ragged they run themselves. It gives me pleasure to know that there's someone around to rein them in."

"I'm not their mother," Chloé says, wrinkling her nose.

His smile broadens. "But they are yours, are they not?"

Remembering how she yelled at Lila that day, Chloé is hard-pressed to deny it. She settles for frowning and leaving the room without saying anything. Pollen buzzes softly on her shoulder as Chloé makes her way out to the front of the shop and outside. There, she finds Marinette and Adrien hugging each other.

"I can't believe you yelled at Master Fu like that," Marinette says as soon as Chloé comes out.

"He was yelling at you," Chloé says coolly. "You have no problem standing up to me. I don't see why you can't use that attitude around other people."

Marinette opens her mouth, then pauses and blinks like the thought had never occurred to her.

"I haven't seen anyone yell at the old man like that in years," Plagg says, snickering. "I thought he was going to have a heart attack when you started buzzing full blast."

"Plagg," Tikki admonishes, but she's smirking too.

"Yeah, about that. Is that going to be a thing whenever I get mad?" Chloé asks.

"Probably," Pollen says. "We're bees. It's what we do."

"Great," Chloé says with a sigh.

Adrien shrugs at her. "If it makes you feel better, I purr."

"It's true, he does," Plagg says with an evil smile. "It's hilarious to watch him get tangled up in -"

"Plagg!" Adrien reaches out to swat at his kwami, and in doing so, shows off his nails. Marinette gasps.

"Are those Ladybug-themed nails?!" she exclaims, seizing his hand.

"Oh. Uh, yeah," Adrien says, blushing. "Chloé did them."

"Adrien." Marinette goes all doe-eyed. 

"Okay, that's my cue to leave," Chloé says, because she can see where this is going. 

"Hey Chloé?" Marinette says.

Chloé looks at her. "What?"

"Would you really have tried to stop him from taking our miraculous?" Marinette asks, looking curious.

Chloé scoffs. "Pollen, buzz on!" As the yellow light dies away, she reaches for her stinger. "I wouldn't have _tried_ , Marinette. I didn’t almost die so you could stop being Ladybug."

She throws her stinger out and is gone before either of them can comment. Since Ladybug and Chat don't come chasing after she, she takes that to mean that both of them have resumed being gushy and gross with each other. Queen Bee heads home, still feeling unsettled by what happened today. The heaviness in her chest has dissipated now that all seems to be well with the hive, but it's almost scary to think about how _strong_ it was today. She wasn't kidding with what she said to Marinette. It may well have been an act of self-preservation at that point.

Landing on her balcony, Queen Bee detransforms and walks inside. "Hey Pollen?"

"Yes, My Queen?"

Chloé's quiet, because she's not sure how to best phrase what she wants to say. Having to acknowledge that she almost died, the unexpected surge of emotion over the thought of Adrien and Marinette losing their miraculous, the heavy discordance in her chest that’s only just dissipating, even the confirmation that she gets to keep her own miraculous – it’s a lot to deal with when, three hours ago, her biggest problem was whether she wanted to veg for the day or go shopping. 

Pollen flies over to her and kisses Chloé on the forehead. "You're a good Bee," she says, nuzzling Chloé's cheek. "Don't worry about it, Chloé. It's scary, but I promise it will be okay."

"I'm not scared," Chloé lies, moving over to her bed. Pollen just smiles, because of course she knows that's a flat-out lie. Chloé just bites her lower lip and shrugs, because she does have a reputation to maintain even if it is just her and her kwami.

"It was good. You put a Turtle in his place."

"Well," Chloé says, "I guess that's true."

"Sometimes the Turtle needs that," Pollen says darkly, clearly thinking of Waayz. It's a side of Pollen that Chloé hasn't seen before, but she likes it.

"Then let's celebrate with some honey ice cream," Chloé suggests, deciding to leave thinking about everything that happened for another day. Too much thinking can cause wrinkles, after all. And right now, Pollen's happy buzz is all the answer she needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
